Sedatives and Birthday Dinners
by anamiii
Summary: Set after the scene during Cuddy's birthday dinner. I wrote this years ago for the Help Lisa auction, only ever published on my blog but here you go :)


A Huddy fanfic, with Hudson friendship. What happened after Arlene and Wilson were sedated at Cuddy's birthday dinner. This is for my muse who came up with the prompt and won the Help Lisa Auction. Glaiza Gee aka grouchy-snarky on livejournal :) Thank you for your donation to Save the Children! Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer... I don't own the characters or the references to the episode "Larger than Life", that belongs to David Shore and NBC/Fox (I still don't know how that works).

* * *

 _Arlene: "I just don't want Rachel growing up thinking you're a slut."_

 _House: "Now listen Mom…." Before he could finish Arlene passed out with her head against the chair, Cuddy and Wilson freak out checking her vitals._

 _Cuddy: looks at house "did you…sedate my mother?!"_

 _House: "it's the only way I could behave"_

 _Wilson: "Well I'm glad.. your mother is a handful" starts to feel light headed "oh no you didn't. You drugged me too?"_

 _House: "Honestly I thought you'd be worse" Wilson passes out on the table, Cuddy looks around bewildered._

Cuddy and House started to clear the table while Arlene and Wilson were still sedated and Rachel was playing in her room. "I can't believe you did that" Cuddy said.

"Would you rather your mother go into more reasons for us to get married tomorrow" he replied glancing at her and catching a smirk. "See, you're relieved we're alone"

They started to wash the dishes in silence. Cuddy knew this was better than having her mother interrogate her relationship with House. After washing the dishes they managed to get Arlene into bed in the guest room and Wilson on the couch. After playing a little with Rachel, House got her tucked into bed and Cuddy read her a story. They made their way to Cuddy's room.

"You know your mom and Wilson won't remember anything tomorrow we could…" waggles his eyebrows. Cuddy rolled her eyes and started to change for bed. "Don't even think about it" she said giving him the look. A look that would make the heavy weight champion of the WWE buckle down, but a look that effected House in a completely different way. He had ideas that he knew would drive her wild and he planned on showing them to her. He slowly crept up behind her and covered her mouth so she didn't make noise. "shh, I'm going to rock your world" he smirked.

She caved into him once again, after seeing the look in his eyes and they made love 10 feet away from where her mother and Wilson were passed out for the night, careful not to be too loud.

-the next morning—

5:00AM the alarm goes off Cuddy stirs and slowly gets out of bed and gets her yoga mat to do her morning yoga routine before Rachel woke up. Remember the nights events she smiled and looked over at House who was still asleep and then she woke him up to get him and Wilson out of her house before Arlene woke up. With a lot of effort House and Cuddy were finally able to get Wilson into the backseat of House's car and off they went.

Back in the house, Cuddy was in the middle of her yoga routine when she heard Rachel call out. She went about her morning routine let in Marina and left a note for her mother that she was heading to work.

Later that day she went to the cafeteria and saw House and sat with him. They had a light lunch and talked for a few minutes before Wilson showed up.

Pointing to House, "you! You drugged me! How could you.. why would you… you're an ass… and you" looking at Cuddy "you let him!"

Cuddy stares at him "I did NOT let him! I didn't even know until it already happened and I couldn't change it after it did."

Wilson sits down "well what did you two do the rest of the night" clearly implying he wanted details. House smirked. Cuddy blushed.

"Wilson my man, this is no place for that kind of conversation" he said.

"No, you drugged me I want details" Wilson replied.

"okay…" House started when Cuddy interrupted "I'm leaving." Wilson held her arm, "no you are not, you're going to sit here while you both tell me in detail what happened."

House smirked even more and wrapped his arm around Cuddy "come on Cuddles lets him give him something to think about" he winked at her and turned back to Wilson "she saw your little Wilson". Cuddy gasped and then started to laugh at the horror look on Wilson's face.

Wilson glared at them, "fine, you know what I don't want to know what you two did last night" he left them alone. They started laughing.

After lunch all of them went back to work. Arlene dropped by Cuddy's office to let her know that she was leaving. They had a quick chat and Cuddy gave her mom a parting hug. Arlene than went up to see House.

"I didn't think I would like you, but you're good for her. She needs you and frankly I don't even remember what happened after dinner, I must have passed out or something. I just wanted you to know you have my blessing." Arlene told him.

House: "thanks mom" he smirked teasing her. She smirked back and left his office. House began to think why she thought she had passed out but decided not to over think it. He got up went to the pharmacy and got a prescription for sedatives and tied a bow on it. Thinking to himself he still needed to get his girlfriend a birthday present.

"Knock knock" he said opening her door. "I got you a present" he sat down next to her giving her the bottle.

She laughed "thank you, you're a good man" she kissed him and they cuddled for a bit on her couch.

-The End-


End file.
